As the Ball Drops
by Lokiofjotunheimm
Summary: Surely we didn't expect Tom to be used so thoroughly and not exact his revenge? Companion piece to Jingle Balls.


You knew you were in trouble the moment you got home from the shops, the flat was far too quiet.

"Tom?" nothing. "Hello? Are you here?" silence. He was here when you left. You check the kitchen for a note and find nothing. Venturing farther into your home you check for signs that hes left. His keys are still on the table and his shoes next to the couch.

"Tom?" you try again as you walk towards the bedroom. "Are you home?" poking your head into the room you see the light on in the adjoining bathroom. Entering the room you cross to the closet, beginning to strip off your work clothes in favor of something more comfortable. Hearing the soft slide of the bathroom door against the plush carpet, You unbutton your shirt and slide it down your arms to let it crumple on the floor. Twisting your body just slightly you unzip your skirt letting it fall down your legs to pool around your heels. You hear the shuffle of of his feet against the carpet as he moves towards you.

"Welcome home" He pulls your hair around to one shoulder and you feel his lips brush the juncture of your neck and shoulder. Tom slides his hands around your bare middle and he pulls your body against him. The feeling of his bared, slightly damp flesh against your own makes something click inside you. You turn around to meet his gaze.

"Thank you, how was your day." you sling your arms over his shoulders and pull him into you, he wraps his arms around you tightly.

"It was good, It's better now." He leans down slightly and presses a kiss to your lips. Warm and full of love. "Now that your home."

"Aren't you just the sweetest." You reply smirking slightly, that was not the only reason he was in such a heavenly mood. Today was his day. " So tell me, what do you have planned for me this evening?"

"Why should I tell you? Aren't surprises more fun?" he quipped with a smirk.

"I hate surprises and you know it." stepping back from him slightly, you notice he is clad in only a fluffy emerald green towel. A fluffy green towel slung very, very low on his hips.

"Fine." a slight pout which you immediately kiss away. " A Party."

"A party?" you furrow your brows slightly in your confusion. He brings a hand up to smooth them back into a relaxed position.

" It is new years after all." a dangerous smile graces his lips. " In any case it is too late to cancel now."

"is it?" you feel a bit disappointed, you had hoped to be bent over and ravished in his revenge.

"it is. All the guests are already here."

"Oh?"

"Yes," he steps towards you. " They are all right here." placing his hand on your face he tilts your head for a passionate kiss. You step up closer to him and place your hands on his chest. He grabs both your wrists in one hand and pulls your hands off of him. "No." you look up at him worried. "Step out of your heels." Tom lets go of your wrists so you can slide off you heels. Slowly you realize that this is part of his turn.

"Close your eyes" you meet his gaze before slowly closing your eyes. " Stay there just like that." You hear him walk into your closet and open one of the drawers. The rustle of fabric catches your attention. Thinking about opening your eyes you turn your head, before deciding you didn't want to ruin his fun.

"Keep them closed" the heat of his breathe catches on your ear and frightens you. You hadn't heard him return. You feel a soft fabric cross your eyes, feel it being pulled tight. He knots it at the back and steps around to your front. Trailing his hand over your shoulder to rest at your neck. He wraps his long fingers around your throat, and your breathing hitches for a second.

You had suspected he had a dominant side. He places his lips on your cheek just next to your ear. "Tonight, I will take my pleasure from you in recompense for your behavior during Christmas." You shiver against his hold. "if you behave I might also let you have some pleasure too." Your feel your breath rush out in a small gust.

"Kneel" he commands in the coldest tone you have ever heard from him. Terrified yet aroused you do as he says. He drags the pad of his thumb across your lips, and you part them slightly. He slips his finger in and you suckle softly tasting his flesh. After a moment he removes it and You feel something larger, and much warmer brush your lips. "open your mouth." You follow his command and feel the weight of his length rest on your tongue.

"Suck me until I tell you to stop. Make it your best yet." His words cause you to moan around him, closing your lips tightly around him you begin to take more of him in your mouth. You bob on him a bit sucking firmly as you draw your head back to swirl your tongue around the head. He sighs softly as his tip hits the back of your throat, the muscles pulsing and flexing to accommodate him. Tom brings his hand to the back of your head and fists his long fingers into your hair.

"Relax your throat." You place your hands on the tops of your thighs as a brace. Tightening his grip on the back of your head he holds you in place as he begins to thrust forward into your mouth. You cannot see him because of the blindfold, but you can imagine him with his head thrown back and mouth open as he moans aloud in his pleasure. You moan around him again at the thought, the vibrations causing him to still momentarily as the pleasure mounts and he comes heavily onto your tongue. He pulls away from you and releases the grip on your head.

"Be a good girl and swallow for me. If you do I might reward you." You shift in your position on the ground trying to gain friction where it was most needed. Making a show of it, you extend your neck and swallow very visibly. In the next instant his hands are on you again. Pulling you up before unceremoniously throwing you to the bed. "Stay" he says firmly. You don't move a muscle, Not wanting to ruin his fun. You hear what sounds like the clink of metal. Turning your head towards the sound, If that is what you think your in for a hell of start to a new year.

You feel the cold metal close around your wrist, yes definitely handcuffs. He drags you bodily up the bed before clasping the metal around your other wrist. Pulling slightly to find your hands bound to the head board. Your breathing quickens as he leans over you. Tom's fingers trail down the soft flesh of your arms, his other hand braced on the bed next to your head to keep his weight from crushing you. He leans down to place a sinfully sweet kiss to your lips.

"You have behaved so far." he begins speaking with his lips against your flesh. Trailing along the swell of your chest. " I suppose I can see about your pleasure now." Bucking your hips up to him at his words you feel him chuckle before he bites into your shoulder. You let out a loud moan the same time he tells you to behave. "Do not start misbehaving now, you will ruin all your fun." Shifting your hips slightly you offer up an apology.

"I'm sorry Sir. I won't do it again."

"No, of course you won't." A smooth smile spreads his lips. This devilishly handsome man, who Will apologize for eating a chocolate during an interview. This gorgeous being who is currently dominating you so thoroughly. There is no way they are the same man. He unclasps your strapless bra and throws it off you know not where. Placing his hot mouth on your skin he sucks and nips his way over your breasts. Pulling one raised nub into his mouth he sucks softly his hand holding it in place while the other gently kneads the forgotten breast. Tom flicks his tongue over the rosy bud before pulling softly with his teeth. You cry out at the mix of pain and pleasure, panting as he moves to do the same to the now neglected breast.

When you feel you can take no more, Tom glides his hands down your soft curves and rest them on your hips. He fans out one hand across your lower back and lifts your hips, with the other he pulls off your knickers. He mouths his way down your body, over the valley between your breasts. Tracing patterns across your ribs with his tongue, you strain against your bonds. You fight every urge to beg from him, knowing he will only deny you. His talented tongue was currently working it's way over your hip bone. He stopped to nip sharply at the protrusion, you let out a low throaty moan.

"Have you had enough torture yet, Pet?"

"Yes, Tom please!" you pull at your restraints a bit more and try begging. " I will do anything you want please."

"You would have already done what I asked." placing his mouth back over your hip He bites down harshly causing you to shove your hips back into the mattress. Paying you no mind he continues the abuse until a deep bruise arises. Effectively branding you his, a mark you would wear proud.

Moaning loudly you grind your hips down into the mattress in an attempt to alleviate the building throb between your thighs. Tom begins biting and his way down to your center. His tongue passing over every mark made to soothe the burn. Your body nearly arches clear off the bed as you feel his tongue flit over the sensitive nub topping your sex. He laughs heartily against you as you cry out when he repeats the process. He gives a few teasing licks before burying his face in you fully. One long fingered hand spreading you open before him as he lays between your splayed legs. His fingers occasionally brushing your entrance, the sensation causing your body to jerk against his hold.

You cannot even think about holding back your moans. The way his tongue is dancing over you, as he slowly pushes one ling finger into you. You strain against your bonds, fighting to knot your fingers in his soft curls. Curling it slightly before pulling it out, he repeats the process this time with two fingers.

Tom continues flicking his tongue over your over sensitized clit while pumping his fingers into you, pressing against your G-spot every time. Bringing you to the brink, he feels you tense around him and pulls away completely.

"So close," you let out a whimper "but have you earned it?" Silently you plead with him. Begging him to let you finish. The burning in your stomach edging on painful.

"I suppose you have." he grabs your hips roughly and flips your body so you are on your stomach. "Kneel" Be damned if that isn't a smirk you hear in his voice. You raise your self to you are resting on your knees and forearms. Still bound to the head board, you lean back into his hands as he caresses your behind. A short groan of approval at the site before him, His hand molding the flesh of your ass to his hand. The resounding clap muffles your gasp as his hand connects sharply with your ass. You bury your face into the pillow as he does it again and again, A failed attempt to muffle your moans.

As you feel him line up with your entrance your excitement doubles, you have never been with him in this position before. The heat of him brushing against you makes your body shiver involuntarily. As he slowly slides into you, you feel more than hear his growl. A deep rumble low in his chest, his fingers flex into a bruising grip as he stops himself from pistoning into you. Holding back to allow him self to regain control, as much as to allow you time to adjust to being stretched so fully. You let out a long breathe as he pulls out and shoves back in to the hilt. His fingers flexing in time with his thrusts, he quickly builds his pace.

Soon he his slamming into you fro behind as you scream into the pillows, begging for more. His moans are low and you nearly miss them, Each one sending you closer to the edge. Feeling himself close Tom reaches around your body to tease your clit from behind, all the while driving into you. As you come you grind your hips back against him, a litany of swears pouring out mingling with the sweet sounds of his name leaving your lips. A few more thrusts and he finishes strongly inside you. His fingers a bruising vice on your already abused hip.

Panting heavily he pulls free of you, reaching up he undoes your cuffs and you remove your blindfold. Looking to your bedside clock as you collapse next to him you see it is now 12:03. Smiling cheekily you tell him happy new year, he laughs heartily and pulls you closer. Hiding his face in your back he drifts to sleep, you lay there listening t his soft breathing. It is decided for you, you are the luckiest woman in the world.


End file.
